The Odds And The Obstacles
by CrazyCatLady9
Summary: When all four Clans are threatened by a large gang of rouges, it is up to Spottedleaf, who was supposed to go to the Moonstone, and Tigerclaw, who accompanies her, to save them. But what happens if they don't return to ThunderClan after the half moon?
1. Chapter 1

**The Odds And Obstacles**

**A Warriors Fan Fiction**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. IT IS OWNED BY ERIN HUNTER AND HARPER COLLINS PUBLISHERS.**

Hey there! I see you curious readers have stumbled upon my first fanfic I posted on here! Any-who I have posted both the prologue and the first chapter on the same page, but there isn't really a prologue anymore; I added it on to chapter one, it being so short. Oh and please don't forget to review! I wish to here your thoughts! However I will not accept flame, but if there are any mistakes in this chapter or the chapters to come, PLEASE do not hesitate to late me know! THank you!

~CrazyCatLady9

List of POVs: Spottedleaf (main)

Tigerstar (main) (known as Tigerclaw in time period)

Firestar (one chapter) (known as Rusty in time period)

Bluestar (one part in chapter)

**-Chapter 1**

_{POV: Spottedleaf}_

Surrounded by warmth, a tortoise-shell she-cat opens her eyes. She's surrounded by amber flames, barely touching her pelt, and ashes floating past her.

_This must be a dream from StarClan_, she mews to herself, _but why flames? _She could see striped dark lines, perhaps burning trees behind the flames. But they weren't trees, because they were moving.

The medicine cat backed away as the stripes kept getting closer, and she jumped when a cat appeared.

No, it wasn't a cat at all, but a tiger. The tiger just stood there, it's eyes gazed on Spottedleaf.

_A tiger?! _Spottedleaf thought anxiously, stunned by the tiger sitting in front of her.

"_Spottedleaf, Spottedleaf….". _

The she-cat turned her head around to see where the other voice is coming from.

"_Spottedleaf, hey Spottedleaf…."._

The she-cat turned around and ran toward the voice.

"_SPOTTEDLEAF, HEY SPOTTEDLEAF"_

The voice kept getting louder and louder, and the louder it got, the faster the two felines ran, Spottedleaf running with all her might from the tiger..

The she-cat turned around one more time to look at the tiger, who was chasing her.

"_SPOTTEDLEAF! WAKE UP!"_

Spottedleaf's eyes flung open. She was in her nest, in her den, in ThunderClan.

"Spottedleaf are you okay?" Redtail asked worriedly.

Spottedleaf blinked, her eyes sagged and filled with sleep. "Oh I'm fine Redtail," she assured her brother, "I just had a strange dream."

"What is it you need? Is another warrior sick, injured?"

"No," Redtail replied, "I'm just here to inform you that Bluestar wants to see you."

"Oh, okay." Spottedleaf mewed tiredly. She was exhausted from the running, even though it was a dream. She rose, and padded out of her den, Redtail following her.

The sun was shining down on her, and it warmed her fur.

She looked around her; warriors were coming in and out of the entrance, kits were playing outside the nursery, and an apprentice dropped a piece of fresh-kill on the prey pile. Her mouth watered in hunger.

_NO, _she shook her head,_ JUST WAIT. _She and Redtail climbed up on the Highrock, and entered through the lichen curtain.

Bluestar was lying in her nest, finished a mouse. "Oh there you are Spottedleaf. Overslept?" she mewed with a touch of humor.

Spottedleaf's cheeks were burning with embarrassment. "Yes Bluestar. My sincere apologies." she replied, her face looking downwards.

She looked at Bluestar, Redtail seated next to her. "So, why have you called me here, my leader?" she asked.

"Well, as you may have noticed, it is almost the half-moon." Bluestar mewed.

Spottedleaf gasped in remembrance. "OH THAT'S RIGHT! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" Spottedleaf replied, "I MUST PREPARE!"

She turned to the exit. "Spottedleaf I'm not done." Bluestar meowed, stopping herself from snickering.

Spottedleaf turned around to face her leader, and then sat back down.

"You were saying." Spottedleaf mewed with embarrassment.

"Well, normally you would go by yourself to the Moonstone." Bluestar's tone then became serious. "But, there have been strange cats stealing our prey and abducting young warriors and apprentices".

Spottedleaf's eyes widened with worry. "You will not be going by yourself this half-moon." Bluestar continued.

"I will assign a warrior to escort you on your journey, just for extra security." Bluestar then walked outside the den.

"TIGERCLAW! COME UP HERE PLEASE!" she yowled.

The brown tabby, who was washing his paw, looked up at his leader, and he walked up the Highrock, and entered the den. Bluestar went back inside too.

Tigerclaw sat next to Spottedleaf, with a couple of mouse-lengths of a distance apart from her. "Why have you called me my leader?' he asked, bowing his head.

_Tigerclaw? WHY HIM? _Spottedleaf thought to herself. She didn't always admire the tom. He was known as an ambitious cat, proving it to his Clanmates in rather treacherous ways, not to mention his mysterious loathing towards her.

"I have chosen you to escort Spottedleaf on her journey to the Moonstone."

Tigerclaw looked at Spottedleaf with a hidden vengeful expression on his face.

"But Bluestar, why can't Lionheart go with me instead. I mean" -Spottedleaf glanced at Tigerclaw quickly and continued- "he would be your first choice, now would he not?"

"I would Spottedleaf, but he is too busy. Plus, I thought it would be neat for old friends to go together." she added humorously.

Both Spottedleaf and Tigerclaw glared at each other. They both wished that Bluestar hadn't mentioned their friendship when they were apprentices, which ended quickly when Spottedleaf decided to become a medicine cat.

"I'm sorry Bluestar, but I think it was the wrong decision to choose me. Spottedleaf and I have not been getting along well," Tigerclaw mewed.

"Why?" Bluestar asked curiously.

"Because he's a fox-face who has no respect for me," Spottedleaf grumbled.

"WHAT?!" Tigerclaw hissed.

"I'M GLAD YOU HEARD ME _FOX-FACE_!" Spottedleaf yowled.

"PRICKLE-FACE!"

"MOUSE-BRAIN!"

"BADGER-DUNG!"

Tigerclaw looked in shock at Spottedleaf's swearing.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

The two growled and hissed at each other, and they looked like they were ready to battle each other to the death.

"ENOUGH!" Bluestar's ear-splitting screech shut them both up.

Both cats looked at her in shock.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO THE MOONSTONE TOGETHER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Bluestar then relaxed, letting out an agitated sigh.

"I hope you two don't act like this during your journey," Bluestar continued sternly.

The cats met their leader's gaze again as she continued.

"This is a very serious and dangerous mission." Bluestar meowed, "I expect you not to act like fighting kits on the mission."

"That was a rather offensive stereotype my leader-" Redtail quietly popped in.

"REDTAIL!" Bluestar turned to Redtail and gave him an irritated look.

"Oh, sorry my leader." Redtail replied, embarrassed.

"As I was saying, whatever a 'stereotype' is," Bluestar continued again, "I understand that you two don't have a place anymore in your hearts for each other, but you promise me that you will get along."

"I promise Bluestar." Tigerstar and Spottedleaf said in unison. They almost made eye contact, but they immediately looked away from each other at that moment.

Bluestar sighed, and then looked at Spottedleaf. "Make sure to pack enough herbs for you and Tigerclaw."

Then she looked at Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw, I have entrusted you to be an extra guard for Spottedleaf. Make sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

She nodded to both of them. "You are both dismissed. Good luck you two." The two cats exited together, but staying at a distance apart.

"HAVE FUN AND DON'T GET INTO ANY MRFJFGRFJLK-" Redtail's retort was muffled out by Bluestar's tail.

Spottedleaf dropped the herbs in from of Tigerclaw.

"Alright, here are the herbs for our journey. You carry the herbs wrapped in the leaves I prepared for you." Spottedleaf mewed.

"Okay okay stop lecturing me," Tigerclaw groaned.

Spottedleaf groaned. _I've had enough of his smart-fox remarks. I wish someone else would go with me._

"Who's going to take your place Spottedleaf?" Tigerclaw asked.

"Oh, uh, well I left Redtail to tell the warriors and apprentices instructions on which herbs to use on certain illnesses and injuries and how to use them."

She saw Redtail at the front of a circle of warriors and apprentices, on top of a tree stump, attempting to point out the use of an herb, when he lost his balance, and fell off. Spottedleaf giggled at her littermate's clumsiness.

"Alright then, lets go." Tigerclaw replied as he went out of the clearing. He paused to look at Spottedleaf.

"Aren't you coming Crazy Medicine Cat?" he retorted.

Spottedleaf growled, then followed the tabby out of the clearing.

She sighed._ As far as I know, this is going to be a _long _journey. _

Thank you for reading! I should have the next chapter up really soon! Don't forget to like and review!

~CrazyCatLady9


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN WARRIORS. THEY ARE CURRENTLY OWNED BY ERIN HUNTER AND HARPER COLLINS PUBLISHING**

_**HI! Again. Sorry it's been such a long time since I posted the first chapter. First of all, this week was finals week, and second, I keep forgetting that I need to post the new chapter! *sigh* Hopefully once this chapter is published I'll get at least one review. Hopefully more than that! So here is chapter 2, FINALLY!**_

_**Oh, and I should have a little book cover for this story soon, if only the program I use to draw on would open again!**_

**-**Chapter 2

_{POV: Spottedleaf}_

While walking through the forest, Spottedleaf began to think about the prophetic dream she had.

_That TigerClan warrior, what does it mean? _Then she remembered the tom, with the fiery striped pelt and brown eyes. _Who was he? NO. It, it couldn't be-_

"Hey Spottedleaf, why the long face?" Tigerclaw's question interrupted Spottedleaf's theory.

Spottedleaf hadn't noticed she was making faces while thinking, and she looked at the tabby, eyes wide open and her jaw dropped.

"Wow Tigerclaw, you actually used my real name for once!" she mewed surprisingly.

"Yes, I did, now answer my question" Tigerclaw replied, rather sternly this time.

"Well, the other night I had a dream" she mewed, "and it had fiery flames and ashes floating past me."

"And there was a tiger." The tortoise-shell continued. "His striped fur the color of the flames, and his eyes the color of tree bark. He kept telling me to…"

Tigerclaw yawned in boredom as she kept describing her dream to him.

"..and then he started chasing me, and I heard a voice that kept calling me, and—"

"WE ARE WASTING TIME SPOTTEDLEAF." Tigerclaw growled.

Spottedleaf blinked at him, her eyes wide open.

"You can talk about your romantic dreams about tigers _after_ the Moonstone."

"ROMANTIC?! WHAT?! IT WAS A DREAM FROM STARCLAN!" Spottedleaf bellowed

"StarClan, hm?" Tigerclaw snickered.

"YEAH, SO?"

"So, StarClan's been giving you dreams on who you're future mate should be?" Tigerclaw retorted suavely.

"TIGERCLAW! YOU KNOW I'M A MEDICINE CAT! AND MEDICINE CATS _CAN'T _HAVE MATES!"-her nose barely touching the tabby's-"_EVER."_

"Well, that shouldn't stop medicine cat's from at least falling in love." Tigerclaw's nose got even closer to Spottedleaf's.

Spottedleaf leaped backwards away from Tigerclaw.

"TIGERCLAW! YOU REALLY HAVE NO RESPECT FOR STARCLAN _OR _THE WARRIOR CODE AT ALL!" she hissed.

"And you wished the handsome tiger in your dream went with you on this journey instead." Tigerclaw mewed cheekily.

"WHY YOU-"

"Oh the tiger in my dreams is _sooo handsome!" _Tigerclaw mocked Spottedleaf in a high pitched voice, "I wish that _he _went with me instead of that fox-brain _Tigerclaw_!"

"How-how dare y-" Spottedleaf muttered.

"Oh how handsome he is! I wish that StarClan would tell me more about him and how beautiful he is!"

"You better stop it!" Spottedleaf growled, clenching her teeth, ears flattened.

"Oh, and the best part is, wait." He sneered, slowly padding closer to her.

Spottedleaf shivered when his nose was a mouse's tail from hers.

"It's me, isn't it?"

"THAT'S IT!" Spottedleaf screeched, and she leaped on the mighty tabby and managed to pin him down. "YOU WISHED YOU DIDN'T DO THAT TO ME TIGERCLAW."

Tigerclaw, who let Spottedleaf pin him down, snickered, and flung Spottedleaf a few tail-lengths away.

"GRRRRRR" Spottedleaf rose from the ground, and hurled towards Tigerclaw.

"_MMMRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!_"

The ear-splitting yowl stopped her right in her tracks. She and Tigerclaw looked towards where the sound was coming from.

Birds were flying away from the trees, and all the prey hid.

"What….was that?" Spottedleaf quivered.

"I don't know." Tigerclaw's reply was neutral.

Multiple screeches came from that same area. Spottedleaf was shaking, and Tigerclaw made no movement, his facial expression neutral.

"Let's just continue walking." Tigerclaw said calmly.

Spottedleaf was practically frozen.

Tigerclaw groaned. "Come on Spottedleaf," and he walked over to her, nudging her flank with his nose. Spottedleaf tensed up, and started walking, staying extra close to Tigerclaw's flank, shivering.

"That sounded like…" Spottedleaf managed to mew.

"Death?"

"E-e-exactly," she mewed. "What do you thing happened?"

"Perhaps it was those rogues the leaders mentioned at the last Gathering." Tigerclaw replied, remembering the leaders describing the prey-stealing and the abducting.

"I remember Brokenstar telling us how one of ShadowClan's apprentices disappeared," he continued, "We should keep an eye out for the-"

_VROOM!_

The two cats were near the edge of the Thunderpath, and monsters kept roaring by.

"Alright Spottedleaf, do you have the energy to cross the Thunderpath?" Tigerclaw asked.

Spottedleaf nodded, and her reply was barely audible. She couldn't believe she was still traumatized from the screeches of dying cats.

"Okay then, wrap your tail around mine, and I will lead you across." Tigerclaw meowed.

Spottedleaf did what he said, grabbing his tail with hers. She was clinging on tight.

"Alright, ready?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"On three, two,"

Spottedleaf kept her eyes closed tightly shut.

"ONE!"

Spottedleaf could feel herself flying as Tigerclaw dashed across the Thunderpath.

The tortoise-shell kept yowling, and it got louder when she heard the next monster coming by.

She opened her eyes went they stopped. She let out a heavy sigh of relief, and she began to relax.

"HEY YOU TRESS-PASSERS!"

Spottedleaf let a brief screech and leaped back. Tigerclaw got in a fighting position. A tom appeared. He smelled of ShadowClan, had scars all over his pelt, his tail, which were gushing with blood, and he was limping. Tigerclaw recognized the tom from the Gatherings.

"What are you doing on ShadowClan territory, THUNDERCLAN SCUM?" he sneered.

"We are not trespassing, Oneclaw. Our medicine cat must go to the Moonstone." Tigerclaw replied sternly, "I am accompanying her."

"Why? Can't she protect herself?"

"Safety issues. You look like you just been in a battle-"

"YOUR HURT," Spottedleaf's mew interrupted them both. She hurried over to Badgertooth and inspected his wounds.

"SPOTTEDLEAF! There's no time for healing our enemy Clan!" Tigerclaw groaned.

"I'm fine really," Oneclaw agreed, "But thank you."

Spottedleaf nodded, and backed away.

"What happened to you?" Spottedleaf asked worriedly.

"Those fox-brained rogues attacked a patrol. They killed a warrior and took some of our apprentices hostage." Oneclaw spat.

"So _that's _what traumatized you Spottedleaf!" Tigerclaw said triumphantly to Spottedleaf.

The willies started to go all the way across Spottedleaf. She trembled.

"I'm sorry, medicine cat." Oneclaw mewed, noticing Spottedleaf's reaction. He turned to Tigerclaw. "I see you both must have heard the battle."

Tigerclaw nodded. "Now let us pass through. I need to make sure that Spottedleaf gets to the Mothermouth safely."

"Of course." Oneclaw stepped out of Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf's way.

"Tigerclaw nodded his head, and stalked away, Spottedleaf behind him. She paused for a moment and turned to Oneclaw. "I am sorry for your loss." She mewed sympathetically.

"Thank you," Oneclaw mewed, dipping his head, and Spottedleaf followed Tigerclaw

over the marshy plain.

"I'm surprised about that _ShadowClan _warrior's kindness to us." Spottedleaf hissed quietly in Tigerclaw's ear.

"Trust me Spottedleaf, you don't know how surprised I am too." Tigerclaw replied.

**_Oh goodie! An Other Character! Well, I had to add him in because, well, later on in the chapters he plays a VERY important role. I'm not going to say what, but a very important role he shall play! Well, thanks for reading this chapter, and hopefully, (IF I don't forget,) I should have the next chapter up! _**

**_~CrazyCatLady9_**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. THEY ARE OWNED BY ERIN HUNTER AND HARPER COLLINS PUBLISHING.**

**_Hello! I am FINALLY here with Chapter 3! Well, enjoy! Oh wait, I forgot to remind you guys that there is going to be really no Point of View in the first part of the chapter; it will be mainly from Tigerclaw. _  
**

**WARNING: There will be a scene involving dead cats and kidnapping. **

**-Chapter 3**

_{POV: None (mainly Tigerclaw)}_

While walking through WindClan territory, the two cats kept thinking of Oneclaw, the battle, and so on.

Luckily for Spottedleaf, she was feeling much better, to Tigerclaw's relief. He was glad that he could stop pushing her around all the time, since she would always tense up. He looked at her, observing her constantly changing facial expressions.

"Are you ok?" Tigerclaw mewed.

Spottedleaf looked at him. "Of course I'm ok. I'm just… thinking…"

"Oh really. About what?"

"Stuff. Crazy Medicine Cat stuff."

Tigerclaw snickered. "Yeah right. Are you thinking of me?"

Spottedleaf glared at him. "Why in the name of StarClan would you think of that?"

"'Cause I just did."

"Were you thinking of ME?" Spottedleaf taunted.

Tigerclaw gulped.

"Ha ha! I knew it!" Spottedleaf mewed triumphantly.

Tigerclaw growled. "I was only thinking of murdering you, my dear Spottedleaf," Tigerclaw hissed between clenched teeth.

Spottedleaf let out a brief cackle. "I was thinking of murdering you too."

They kept growling and hissing at each other. Finally there was a point where they relaxed and the fur on their neck flattened back down.

They just passed WindClan territory, only confronting a couple of bratty WindClan warriors during that time.

Finally, they could see Highstones from fox-lengths away, but there was something rather odd about the view...

_{POV: Tigerclaw}_

It was dark, and everywhere Tigerclaw looked was surrounded by red mist.

_Strange _thought Tigerclaw. It wasn't even nightfall yet. They were at Highstones, and near the Mothermouth. He could see the giant cave.

"Why is it so dark?" Spottedleaf mewed nervously.

The mist got even thicker when the terrain turned from plush marsh to stone rock. This was highly un-natural, especially here. Something was indeed wrong about this place.

_What if we run into the rogues? _Tigerclaw thought. He glanced at Spottedleaf, still slightly shaken from the alarming battle cries.

His eyes were rested softly on Spottedleaf. _Even though I can't forgive her, I have always admired her. I am just afraid to admit it to her, after her decision. I wish I still had a place in my heart for her. _Tigerclaw sighed. He would never be able to tell her the truth, because she thought he was still a cold-blooded badger-like creature.

Tigerclaw then heard a yowl, and turned behind him, and he saw Spottedleaf had tripped.

"Come on Spottedleaf. Stop fooling around." He meowed sternly.

"I just tripped!" Spottedleaf mewed defiantly. "And I tripped over a…. AAAAHHHHHH!" Spottedleaf screeched, nearly deafened Tigerclaw, and she leaped far back.

Right in front of her was the decaying body of a young apprentice. It looked like it was barely 6 moons.

Tigerclaw bent over and sniffed it. The scent mixed with the heavily rancid smell was surprising to him.

"ShadowClan. It's the kit mentioned at the Gathering." Tigerclaw mewed neutrally.

"So ShadowClan has been making kits warriors…" Spottedleaf replied shaking.

"Perhaps. But that doesn't matter right now." Tigerclaw looked towards Mothermouth. "What we need to find out is what those rogues are doing to devastate the four Clans."

He gasped in surprise as he saw a couple more bodies, and more and more were seen through the fading mist. Spottedleaf scrambled towards him and was close to his flank. Tigerclaw could see beads of tears rolling down her eyes.

He looked sympathetically at the weeping tortoise-shell.

Suddenly screeches came out from everywhere. Cats leaped out of the shadows, and surrounded the two cats. They were growling ferociously.

"Well well well, more prisoners to join us," a feminine sneer came from the crowd

Tigerclaw growled loudly, keeping Spottedleaf close to him.

"Ha, and their mates!" another voice came from the crowd.

The crowd roared with laughter.

"WHO ARE YOU CATS?" Tigerclaw hissed as loud so the crowd of cats could hear him. Spottedleaf continued to weep.

"Well, it's about time you introduced yourselves, hm?" A suave masculine voice caused the cats to part into a straight line.

There stood a muscular tabby tom, who looked vaguely identical to Tigerclaw, and beside him a gray tom with one blind eye, and a jet-black she-cat with gray bangs covering part of her face.

The trio slowly stalked over to their captives, sadistic looks on all of their faces.

The mighty tom stared at the Clan cats, Spottedleaf keeping her eyes tightly shut and looking down at the stone ground.

"So, you must be Clan cats." The tabby sneered, baring his canine teeth. "Tell use who you are, which Clan?" he growled.

Tigerclaw looked up at him. "I am Tigerclaw, of ThunderClan, and this is our medicine cat, Spottedleaf." He replied loudly. "Why have you surrounded us. We come in peace."

"Hmph," the she-cat meowed. "I thought there were only 2 Clans!"

"The more territory, the better." The gray tom sneered.

"The entire crowd sneered and snickered.

"Alright enough!" the tabby tom's yowl shut the crowd up. "Well then, we shall introduce ourselves. I am Cobra, and these are my brothers and sisters. This here," -Cobra nodding towards the gray tom- "is Freeze, and over here,"- Cobra nodding to the black-pelted she-cat- "is the lovely Rio." Each of the three cats got applauses from the crowd.

_Wow, they must be popular among them. _Tigerclaw thought.

"How could you," Spottedleaf's growl was barely audible.

"Spottedleaf, no." Tigerclaw meowed sternly to her.

"How could you, **KILL ALL THOSE INNOCENT LIVES**!" Spottedleaf screeched in Cobra's face. Her face full of rage, Tigerclaw was astounded by her courage, and he could hear the blood roaring in her ears.

_She has the courage of an entire LionClan, maybe even two of them!_

The crowd growled and hissed. "STAY BACK MEDICINE CAT!" Freeze shoved Spottedleaf near Tigerclaw.

"Well, I've never seen any cat stand up to me. I will have to see how short your days are until your _execution_." Cobra sneered loudly at Spottedleaf.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Tigerclaw leaped onto Cobra, but Cobra flung him many tail-lengths away, and cats from the crowd were running towards him.

"Take them into the cave!" Cobra commanded the crowd. The crowd moved towards Tigerclaw, and dragged him inside the dark cavern. Coughing, he could she Spottedleaf yowling with struggle as she was carried away.

_You are a warrior! Think! _Tigerclaw growled. _You can beat these fox faces at their own game. Victory will come to ThunderClan, no, all the Clans!_

**_Phew, what a chapter. Now I am sure I will get a couple of reviews after this chapter! *contains excitement* Please favorite and review! I should have Chapter 4 up right after Christmas Day. Happy Holidays!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS  
**

**_HI! Sorry for the long delay! I hope you all have had a merry holidays! I've been procrastinating a lot, so that's why I haven't been updating. (-o-")_**

_**Also please give a round of applause to my very first review featherstormx! She (he?) had some very amazing stories too.**  
_

**_Oh well, here it is, Chapter 4!_**

**WARNING: Death of apprentice in first part of this chapter. Viewer discretion advised.**

_{POV: Tigerclaw}_

The two cats were flung inside a small corner of the cave. It was dark, the only light coming from the Moonstone, and the outside of Mothermouth.

Tigerclaw couldn't see, and used his tail to find Spottedleaf. He heard the sound of her weeping right next to him.

"Spottedleaf, I'm right here. Don't fret." He nudged her comfortingly, trying to get her to stop crying.

She scooted even closer to him, resting her head on his neck. What was he doing?! Letting Spottedleaf rest on his neck? Tigerclaw slightly shuddered uncomfortably.

"What will become of us?" She quivered.

"I don't know, but I will get use out of here, somehow…" he whispered to her, making sure the cats guarding them didn't hear him.

He looked around, and he saw many silhouettes of cats through the mass darkness, their eyes glowing. He sniffed the air. Not only could he smell the rogues, but he could also smell cats of WindClan, and ShadowClan.

There was a lot of commotion among them. Especially between the gray rogue freeze, and who seemed to be an apprentice.

"But please, I-I didn't mean to. It was an accident!" an apprentice's voice came from one side of the cave.

"YOU MENT TO DO IT, LETTING THE PRISONERS AWAY! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" Tigerclaw heard the voice of Freeze bellow at the apprentice.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Tigerclaw heard Cobra's voice ring out from the crowd.

"THIS APPRENTICE _PURPOSELY _LET A COUPLE OF THE PRISONERS ESCAPE. LUCKLY I MANAGED TO KILL THEM BEFORE THEY LEFT THE CAVE." Freeze sneered.

Spottedleaf started to weep loudly. "Shut up medicine cat!" The female guard hissed at Spottedleaf.

"Is this true, slave?" Cobra sneered.

"No, no sir. It was by accident" the small apprentice mewed, stuttering.

While Cobra and Freeze continued arguing with the apprentice, Tigerclaw managed to go to sleep, because Spottedleaf was, thankfully, doing so.

"THAT'S IT! YOU WILL MEET THE SAME FATE AS YOUR CLANMATES!"

Tigerclaw immediately opened his eyes and heard a screech and a loud scrape. He could have sworn the apprentice was killed.

"Take the body outside." Cobra commanded to Freeze, and the sound of something dragging rang through the cavern, and Tigerclaw saw the half-blind rogue leaving the cave, and the apprentice, leaving trails of blood across the cavern.

"THAT is a warning to ALL of you apprentices." Cobra yowled.

All of the young captives flinched and shivered.

Tigerclaw shook his head, and closed his eyes, and fell asleep, his head unintentionally resting on Spottedleaf's tear-soaked flank.

* * *

"_Hey Spottedpaw! Catch!" Tigerpaw mewed playfully, throwing the moss-ball over to the she-cat apprentice._

_She was looking out towards the medicine cat den, observing everything that was happening. _

_Spottedpaw was his only friend, since the other apprentices feared his ambitious attitude, but she didn't. Plus, Spottedpaw was the only apprentice he actually was gentle to._

"_Spottedpaw! What now?" Tigerpaw groaned._

"_Hush, Featherwhisker is healing someone!" She saw the long haired medicine cat apprentice applying chewed up herbs on a warrior's scratches._

_Spottedpaw was so fascinated with the idea of healing and communicating with StarClan that she barely even focused on her warrior training. She would much rather prefer fetching moss for the elders and check their pelts for fleas than learning how to attack an opponent._

"_Hey Tigerpaw?" Spottedpaw finally turned to her tabby friend._

"_Yes, what is it?" Tigerpaw asked._

"_I think I made a mistake about training to be a warrior."_

_Tigerpaw gasped. "But WHY?!" he replied loudly. "I thought we were going to receive our warrior names together! Fighting enemies side-by-side, going on patrols together, training our apprentices, maybe even,"-his cheeks heating up a little- "become mates."_

"_Mates." Spottedpaw mewed, her eyes clouded in sadness, looking at the ground._

"_You promised," Tigerpaw continued, "that we would share our lives together."_

"_I know I did," Spottedpaw mewed sadly, "but StarClan has chosen this path for me, the path of the medicine cat."_

"_But medicine cats can't fall in love, let alone having kits! Please stay as a warrior apprentice! PLEASE!" Tigerpaw pleaded._

"_HEY APPRENTICES! STOP FOOLING AROUND AND DO SOME WORK!" Bluefur, a warrior, saw the two apprentices chattering._

_She stalked over to them. "The elders keep complaining about ticks. Spottedpaw, you go over to Featherwhisker for some mouse-bile, and Tigerpaw," she turned from the tortoise-shell to the tabby, "Thistleclaw and I want to take you out on a patrol, because we have scented kittypet, and your mentor wants you to get rid of it."_

_Tigerpaw nodded. "Excuse me Bluefur." Spottedpaw pipped up, "But where is Thrushpelt? I need to talk to him." _

"_Oh, he's been looking for you." Bluefur replied, "He's kind of disappointed that you didn't go on a hunting patrol with him."_

"_Oh my! I have to go!" Spottedpaw mewed to Tigerpaw._

"_Me too!" Tigerpaw mewed back._

_They touched noses, and Tigerpaw saw Spottedpaw go inside the medicine cat den._

Heh, she's ambitious. _Tigerpaw thought to himself. _Just like me.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the chapter for being short. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. **_

_**~CrazyCatLady9**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Finally! A nice long chapter! And still no new reviews (-.-"). I know that this is my first story, but please give me a chance! I am thankful that I have at least ONE review. Well, here is Chapter 5. Enjoy (-.-").**_

_**Also, a special appearence from a VERY familiar cat.**_

_***is listening to the amazing Len Kagamine while editing this chapter***_

* * *

{_POV: Spottedleaf}_

**Day 1 of Hostage**

"WAKEY WAKEY LOVEBIRDS!"

Spottedleaf immediately opened her eyes, quivering again, to see the guards taunting her. She looked to see if Tigerclaw was awake, and he was.

"Aw, how cute, they were sleeping side by side!" the female guard squealed mockingly.

"_They'we juwst teh puhfect wittle couplwe!_" The male guard quacked.

They both let out _mrrrows _of laughter.

"We are not a couple!" Spottedleaf spat, while Tigerclaw hissed.

"TIGERBUTT AND SPOTTEDBLAH SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The entire area of the cavern roared with laugher, mocking the "lovers" and making faces.

"WAIT!" A yelp came from the crowed area.

There stood a small cat. "What's kissing?"

Again, the entire area roared with laughter.

"So, did you dream anything Tigerclaw?" Spottedleaf whispered in his ear.

"I had a memory." Tigerclaw hissed softly. Spottedleaf gazed at him. "It was when we were apprentices. You found out that you wanted to be a medicine cat."

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Spottedleaf could recall how she and Tigerclaw, then Tigerpaw, had a conversation before he went out on that patrol to find the kittypet many, many, moons ago.

"ThunderClan medicine-cat!" Cobra's voice came from the crowd. The whistling and the taunting came to a halt as the tabby walked over to her.

"What are your usefulnesses?" Cobra asked.

"Pardon?"

"What are you useful for?" Cobra repeated. "You say you're a medicine cat. Can you heal?"

"Um, yes. Back in my Clan I was the medicine cat" Spottedleaf mewed nervously.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO BE REDUNDANT WE ALREADY KNOW." Cobra sighed, and continued, "Well, you're the cat we need then. My brothers and sisters are getting injured in battles, and one of our she-cats is pregnant. What do you know about healing?" Cobra questioned her.

"Well… ummmm" Spottedleaf stuttered.

"WELL WHAT? AFRAID OF BETRAYING YOUR _CLAN?"_

Cobra leaned over to Spottedleaf's ear. "LISTEN MEDICINE CAT," he hissed, "IF YOU DON'T HELP US, THEN I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR THROAT."

"YEAH AND WE'LL EAT IT!" A voice from the crowd shouted, following loud yowls of agreement.

Spottedleaf gulped. "SO START LISTENING ALL OF THE HERBS RIGHT NOW," Cobra continued.

"W-well," Spottedleaf stuttered, before regaining her strength to go an listing all of the herbs.

And right before she could start talking about the use of yarrow, "Ok I get it!" Cobra interrupted.

He nodded over to one side of the cavern. "Come with me." He continued, and went over to a hole in the cavern, past the Moonstone.

Spottedleaf followed. Inside the short but expansive cave were the sounds of coughing and moaning.

"So, where do I start?" Spottedleaf asked. She sniffed the air. "Where are the herbs?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have any." Cobra sighed. "Do you know where specific herbs are?"

"Yes, but I would have to go back to ThunderClan and fetch them." Spottedleaf mewed nervously.

"That won't be necessary. You leaving the cavern." Cobra sneered.

Spottedleaf's heart sank. Now she would never get a chance to escape. "But how will you find the herbs?" Spottedleaf asked, forgetting her sadness.

"You will go on a patrol and show him which ones to get. And don't worry, I'll send my finest guard with you so you can't escape." He snickered.

"Alright, but first let me check all of my patients and see which herbs need to be brought back the most." Spottedleaf then went around all the cats, checking them individually for brief moments at a time.

"Burdock, cobweb, chervil, comfrey, poppy seed, tansy, yarrow, and borage. Alright, send me a patrol." She mewed finally. Cobra nodded, then padded outside the hole in the cavern.

"TINY! FRONT AND CENTER!" Cobra yowled. A small cat appeared, dipping his head. He looked like an apprentice.

"I have employed this lovely medicine cat to retrieve some herbs for our sick and injured. You must keep all eyes on her, never let her out of your sight, or there will be severe punishments for BOTH of you." Cobra commanded to the cats.

"Yes sir!" he replied.

"You are dismissed" Cobra finished. The small black cat followed Spottedleaf to the opening. She turned to look at Tigerclaw, who was over at their corner of the cavern. He mouthed the words "Crazy Medicine Cat" to her. She flattened her ears, and she and her guard left the cave. She also noticed that Tigerclaw was glaring at Tiny.

She wondered why.

They finally got outside of Mothermouth. "Don't try to do anything stupid, or else." Tiny hissed.

"Don't worry, I wasn't even thinking about it." Spottedleaf reassured nervously.

She sniffed the air. "I can smell comfrey and burdock. Come with me." she mewed and dashed off. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Tiny yelped in frustration, and caught up to Spottedleaf as fast as his little legs could carry him.

They stopped, Tiny falling flat on his face, to a plain, not far from Highstones.

Spottedleaf looked around, noticing the scowl on Tiny's face.

"AHA!" she mewed triumphantly when she saw the two plants. She hurried over to them and, carefully, picked up each of them, the burdock still with its roots, and hurried back to Scourge.

"You mind carrying these for me. I don't want their scents distracting my nose" she asked the black tom.

"Alright" he groaned, and picked up the herbs.

And they kept making stops to retrieve Spottedleaf's desired herbs.

At the last stop, Spottedleaf spotted a cluster of borage. "Perfect!" she mewed. She scrambled over to the patch, and picked every single one.

"Okay Scourge, here are a couple more of- oh…" Spottedleaf mewed through the borage. The sight in front of her was not pleasant. Mouth stuffed with herbs, tears were rolling down the tiny black cat's cheeks, caused by the overwhelming aroma of the herbs.

"I'll carry them," Spottedleaf promised Tiny, who looked like he was ready to purge. And they raced back to Highstones, and into the Mothermouth.

They hurried over into the hole, awaiting the sound of the patients. Spottedleaf found an empty corner, and dropped the borage. "You can drop these here Tiny," Spottedleaf mewed to Tiny. He scrambled to the pile, spat the herbs all out, and stopped himself from hurling.

"I'm going to ask Cobra if I can take a break now," he muttered, feeling sick to his stomach. He dashed out of the cave.

Spottedleaf first picked the tansy, good for curing coughs, chewed it up, and hurried over to each cat who was coughing, asking them to swallow it.

Then she picked up the chervil, and went over to the cats with the bellyaches, giving them their herb to swallow. She went through all of the herbs, applying them, having patients swallow them, and she even found cobwebs in the corners of the cave to treat bleeding wounds.

The last herb she got too was the borage. She looked around for the pregnant queen, wondering if she was outside of the cave. She saw a pregnant dark-brown she-cat in a designated corner of the cave, fast asleep.

She tiptoed over to the sleeping queen, setting down the herb ever so gently.

"No, I never want to hear the story of your catnip overdose again!" The queen was stirring and mewing in her sleep.

"You better leave me alone, before I," she opened one eye, and noticed Spottedleaf sitting in front of her with the herbs.

"Oh…hello," she grumbled.

"Hello," Spottedleaf mewed, her eye twitching. She had _never_ seen a queen like this before.

The queen yawned and stretched. "Now who in the world are you?" the queen mewed, one eye open.

"I am Spottedleaf of ThunderClan," she introduced politely, "and I am here to take care of you and your future kits. What is your name?"

"Ebony," replied the queen. She looked at the plants in front of her. "What's that?"

"It is a herb, to increase your milk supply. You know, to use to feed your kits before they wean."

Ebony made no facial expression. "Whatever," she grumbled, chewing up the leaves and swallowing them, shivering afterwards.

"So when will the kits be coming?" Spottedleaf tried to lighten up the mood for the moody queen.

"Oh any moon now," Ebony sighed, looking down at her swollen belly.

Spottedleaf nodded, and started to exit the den, turning to the queen. "Well, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Whatever," Ebony grumbled a goodbye.

And Spottedleaf left the small cave, and into the large cavern, stalking over towards her and Tigerclaw's area.

"Finally your back," he mewed to her.

"And I'm exhausted," Spottedleaf flopped next to the tabby. "Such a day it has been," Spottedleaf's belly growled with hunger. "Have they given you anything to eat?"

She could hear Tigerclaw's belly growling also. "No." he replied.

"I hope they feed us sometime soon," Spottedleaf mewed, looking at all the other cats' bellies. The prisoners and apprentices looked like they were going to starve to death, but the rogues looked well fed.

"That's not fair, us prisoners and slaves don't get anything to eat," Spottedleaf muttered in disappointment.

Tigerclaw nodded his head in agreement. He growled at the thought of not eating.

"Well, it's past sunset. We should be getting some shut eye," Spottedleaf mewed to Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw nodded again, and curled up on the ground, closing his eyes. It was so adorable how he covered his tail over his nose.

Spottedleaf went over beside him, and curled up next to him, getting a low growl as a response. But before she could close her eyes, she saw the light of the Moonstone, gleaming in the dark of the night.

_Oh StarClan, please give me another dream! I must know how to escape! _Spottedleaf prayed, looking outside of the cavern, where she could see Silverpelt, where all of StarClan was watching over her. Her eyes shut closed, and she fell asleep.

* * *

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU! No pressure, though (ironically). Hope you all had a good New Years!**_

_**Oh, if you got confused on who Tiny was, he's Scourge :D. Tiny was his old name.**_

_**~CrazyCatLady9**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I**_** have a new reviewer! Hallelujah! Thank goodness. Hopefully more reviewers will come! Well, here is chapter 6!**_

**WARNING: Dead cats mentioned in chapter**

* * *

_{POV: Tigerclaw}_

_Tigerpaw waited impatiently by the apprentices' den for his tortoise-shell friend. _Where could she be? _he thought._

"_Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw!" he could see Spottedpaw bouncing over to him. She was beaming with happiness._

"_What is it?" Tigerpaw mewed curiously._

"_Guess what! Goosefeather, you know, the old medicine cat, just retired to become an elder, and his apprentice, Featherwhisker, is now the medicine cat! And guess who his new apprentice is going to be!" she giggled._

"_Oh no." Tigerpaw mewed shocked. Spottedpaw was now the new medicine cat apprentice._

"_MEEEE!" she squealed, bouncing up and down._

"_BUT WHY?! YOU ARE MY ONLY FRIEND!" Tigerpaw was not happy. _

"_I'm sorry Tigerpaw." Spottedpaw mewed, her tail swaying on the ground. "But it was my destiny from StarClan to become a medicine cat."_

"_SPOTTEDPAW!" a masculine voice came from the medicine cat den. "COME HELP ME SORT OUT HERBS!" _

"_Oh, got to go. That was Featherwhisker. BYE!" she said goodbye to Tigerpaw, and padded over to the medicine cat den._

_Tigerpaw sighed, shook his head, and went inside the apprentices' den. He was alone. All the other apprentices were still finishing up their duties. He lied down on his nest in the middle of the den._

_He thought to himself, looking over were Spottedpaw's nest used to be, right next to his. He felt so lonely. Suddenly, a rising anger filled up inside of him, and a seething rage took over all of him. _

_He had a new hatred, right next to non-Clan cats and enemies of ThunderClan._

_MEDICINE CATS._

* * *

_{POV: Spottedleaf}_

Spottedleaf woke up. She was not in her den, in exile, inside the Mothermouth.

Instead she on a circular rock, the full moon in front of her, white as a kittypet's bowl of milk.

"This is definitely a dream from StarClan. No doubt about it." she muttered. She saw the moon was changing color. From a milky white to a pale rose, and from a faded red to a blood red. The full moon turned from a silver moon to a red moon.

Spottedleaf felt herself being dragged to the edge of the rock, almost tumbling over the tall rock she was standing on. She looked below her, and saw the most terrifying scene she had ever witnessed: Bones of cats, blood spilled all over the rocky terrain.

Then she saw the warrior of TigerClan, carrying a small, speckled leaf in its jaw, being followed by dozens of little beads of light, leaving the darkness.

_"From the blood of the battle, the tiger and the leaf will lead the souls out of the darkness," _a whispering voice said.

Spottedleaf blinked._ Okay, the tiger and the leaf and the blood-strewn battle is pretty obvious,_ she thought,_ but why does it involve Tigerclaw and I leading dead souls?_

Suddenly, the rock started to shake, and it ripped in half. She was falling into darkness.

She couldn't see in the dark abyss.

"_SPOTTEDPAW? WHERE ARE YOU?" _The voice sounded so familiar to Spottedleaf.

"_I thought we were going to spend our lives together. You left me in the dark Spottedpaw." _Spottedleaf tried so hard to figure out who's voice it was.

"_I wanted you to be my deputy, you know, when I become leader. We were supposed to rule all over ThunderClan! My ambitions have been shattered."_

It was Tigerclaw from apprenticehood, wanting his revenge.

Spottedleaf gasped. She remembered it all, the memories flowing through her like the breeze in leaf-fall.

She new it now, the dark mastermind behind his spiraling lunacy...was her!

* * *

_{POV: Tigerclaw}_

The tabby woke up. "Mentor what were you doing asleep? It's the Gathering." Tigerclaw saw his old apprentice, Darkstripe leaning down over him.

_This must be another memory _Tigerclaw thought. He was at Fourtrees. Cats were chattering all around him, and the moon was full and bright.

Of course, during that time Spottedleaf was back at camp, tending to the sick and injured, and also her beloved herb stock.

He directed his attention to the four leaders on the tall rock. Brokenstar went first.

"Welcome Clans, to this Gathering. All of our warriors have noticed strange scents on our borders, possibly coming from Clanless cats."

All of the other leaders nodded in agreement.

"One of our apprentices went missing a couple of nights ago." Brokenstar continued, eyeing his Clanmates.

"Hmph, rogues probably. Don't you think so my lo- I mean, mentor?" Tigerclaw noticed that Darkstripe was talking to him.

The tabby just shrugged an "I don't know."

Tigerclaw noticed one of the cats, among the sea of neutral faces, Oneclaw, was looking in alarm, sweat beads visibly dripping down his , like he was hiding something.

_Hmph, that ShadowClan fox-face has a dirty little secret. I wonder what it is. _The tabby thought.

He heard a small, high-pitched hissing sound. He saw Oneclaw turning around, looking into the bushes. and disappeared through it.

Nobody else saw his disappearance but Tigerclaw. It would be best not to tell anyone. Perhaps one of his Clanmates is hiding, and is trying to tell the brown, white and black spotted warrior a small gossip.

Or was he?

* * *

_**PHEW! At least this chapter wasn't as arduous as the previous chapters. Sorry for my complex grammar use. Astounding, since most older people would place stereotypes on people my age (which I will not reveal) to have a very small use of grammar. **_

_**Well, thank you lots for reading! Please favorite and review! **_

_**~CrazyCatLady9**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ANNNNDDD I'm **_**_back with chapter seven! Also, be warned that there is a lot of Caps Lock use in this chapter, just in case if you don't like a lot of Caps Lock shoved in your face. The reason for caps lock is because of a lot of shouting in this chapter. Why? Read and find out..._**

**Day 2 of Hostage**

_{POV: Tigerclaw}_

"GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS! NEW PRISONERS!"

Tigerclaw awoke to the sounds of infinite murmuring and shouting.

With one eye, he saw a group of rogues surrounding six apprentices and two warriors.

"WE CAUGHT RIVERCLAN! WE CAUGHT RIVERCLAN!" Rio, the female rogue, shouted.

_Those fox-faces_, Tigerclaw growled_._

"ONE MORE CLAN TO GO!" Freeze yowled, and the entire cave roared and shouted, the captives looked in fear.

"Now then," Cobra appeared, turning to Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf, "we have a couple of questions to ask the ThunderClan cats." He stalked over to Tigerclaw.

"Tell us, where would ThunderClan happen to be right now?"

Tigerclaw stared into the eyes of his captor.

"I will never tell you. EVER," said Tigerclaw patriotically "I'd rather die than for the rest of my Clan to suffer." He looked at Spottedleaf. She mouthed the words "NO" to him. She was obviously anxious for his safety.

"I'm sorry Spottedleaf, but I have to." His soft gaze on the medicine cat became a ferocious scowl when he turned to Cobra. "If I die, you will go down with me," he hissed, "and then you will stop taking in our Clan cats for your slaves, and you and you 'brothers and sisters' will leave our territory."

The captives cheered and roared for his courage. Spottedleaf beamed at Tigerclaw.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." Cobra sneered.

"AND WHY NOT?" Tigerclaw growled, getting into a fighting position.

"Because I don't control who dies and who doesn't, who is let go and who isn't." The rouges surrounding him snickered as he continued. "Our leader does."

Tigerclaw looked at Cobra in confusion. "Wait," he mewed, "I thought you were the leader."

Cobra and the rogues let out _mrrrrooowwws_ of laughter. "No, I am not. I just enforce his rules and commands on the outside. But our true leader works behind the scenes." He narrowed his eyes and continued to snicker. "In fact, I could ask him when to put YOU TO DEATH-"

"HELLO!" a feminine voice rang out from the crowd.

Tigerclaw looked around confused.

"HEY SPOTTEDWHATEVER! I _NEED_ YOU TO CHECK ON ME, NOWWW!"

Tigerclaw could hear Spottedleaf groaning. Then he saw a dark brown pregnant queen shoving through the crude line the cats formed, having terrified looks on all of their faces.

"Excuse me, pardon me,"

"OH HELLO EBONY!" Cobra mewed, pretending to be delighted to see her . "What brings you here?" He looked away and shivered.

The pregnant she-cat called Ebony, who looked tired and ornery, sat in front of Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf, who's eye was twitching.

"Oh THERE you are!" Ebony mewed, then she narrowed her eyes. "I am getting pains. Come with me NOW!" her final screech caused all the cats to flinch.

_She's _TERRIFYING_! _Tigerclaw thought. _E__ven the rogues are so scared of her!_

"Y-yes Ebony." Spottedleaf quivered, dipping her head. Then she lead a grumpy Ebony back to the small cave on the opposite side of the cavern. She mouthed the words "**HELP.** **ME.**" to Tigerclaw, and disappeared inside the hole.

"Well," Cobra turned his gaze back to Tigerclaw. "After that interruption, where were we?" he sneered. Tigerclaw let out a slow growl.

"I can ask him to have you executed early. Doesn't that sound _nice_?" he mewed sadistically.

"WHO WANTS TO KILL THE THUNDERCLAN BRAT?" Cobra chanted loudly. Many "I DO!"s rang out from the crowd.

"When does our leader return?" Cobra hissed to a rogue behind him.

"Um, he should be back at sunset, sir," the rogue replied.

"Excellent," Cobra snickered.

"KILL THE CLAN CAT! KILL THE CLAN CAT! KILL HIM!" The crowd of rogues chanted as Cobra left them and hopped onto the Moonstone. "THE EXECUTION SHALL BE TONIGHT!" he yowled, and _mrrowed_ with sadistic laughter.

And then he disappeared into the darkness. Tigerclaw looked outside the Mothermouth. _Sunhigh,_ he thought. _Only a matter of time until, NO! You will not lose your life to some mangy-pelted fox-dungs! You will win this battle! Like you promised yourself two days ago, you will NOT lose!_

_**Meanwhile in ThunderClan:**_

Bluestar looked up at the sun. It was bright, very bright, almost piercing her eyes. She looked down and shook her head.

"BLUESTAR!" The leader looked and saw Redtail running up the Highrock tiredly. "Bluestar!" he panted, standing in front of his leader.

"What is it Redtail?" she mewed curiously.

"I'm sorry to be the barrier of bad news, but there is no sign of Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf. We followed their scent tracks, but they were blocked out by RiverClan scent and the scent of other cats."

Bluestar sighed, and looked ahead. She couldn't see anything over the trees.

"Should we send a patrol to Highstones?" Redtail continued.

Bluestar thought for a moment. _Should I risk losing more warriors to fetch just two cats? But wait, we need Spottedleaf tending to our cats. And lets not forget Tigerclaw's senior warrior position._

"We should wait. It's only been two days, and maybe they could just be resting and looking for herbs. Plus I don't want any more warriors going missing."

Redtail nodded his head, and she noticed his eyes clouded with worry for his missing sister.

"I want to make a message to the whole Clan." Bluestar mewed, stepping near the edge of the ledge.

"LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY JOIN ME FOR A MEETING ON THE HIGHROCK." She yowled the seasons-old command for a meeting. And all the Clan cats came out and sat, looking up at her, awaiting her speech.

"My dear ThunderClan. As you are all aware of, Spottedleaf and Tigerclaw have not returned. We could think that they are still at the Moonstone." She could hear murmurs coming from the crowd.

"From now on, we will be sending few patrols for safety reasons, just in case something involving the rogues happened to the two cats."

"Are apprentices allowed to go on these patrols Bluestar?" a small apprentice squeaked.

"Only with warriors they can," Bluestar replied. "That means ABSOLUTELY NO fooling around inside OR outside of camp. Thank you for listening. Continue with your duties. Hopefully Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf will return soon."

"BUT THEY WON'T." A hiss rang out from the walls of the camp. The ThunderClan cats looked around, shocked. Warriors got into fighting positions, the apprentices lead the elders and kits into the bushes. But they were all surrounded.

Beady eyes were peeking through the bushes. Hisses and snickers came from all around. The Clan cats backed away. Bluestar scowled, and leaped down from the Highrock, defending her Clan.

"That's right, back into the center." A shadowy figure appeared. A black and brown tom with scars all over his pelt, wearing a collar made of twigs and thorns, a mask made of tree bark.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Bluestar growled.

The masked tom stalked over to her.

"We have come to take you prisoner, Bluestar," he sneered. And the Clan cats continued to back into the center, afraid of being killed.

* * *

_**Any of you guys have an idea of who this masked intruder is? I'm certainly not telling you guys. Just not yet... Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Favorite and review please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry for the wait. (- -) I have school. Well here it is... *yawn* I am really tired and I have a cold sore._**

* * *

{_POV: Spottedleaf_}

"Kill the Clan cat! Kill the Clan cat! Ha ha ha," Ebony sung as Spottedleaf wnet to check on her herb stash.

"Ebony, please don't sing that song," Spottedleaf pleaded.

"Sorry Spotted. It's just stuck in my head," Ebony mewed with a touch of humor.

"Oh it's ok," Spottedleaf sighed.

She walked over to her, and dropped the herbs.

"So, getting any signs of labor yet?" Spottedleaf asked.

Ebony looked down at her swollen belly. "It has been aching, badly lately."

"Oh really? That could mean the kits should be coming anytime now," Spottedleaf mewed. She sat down by the queen. "Are you prepared for nursing and caring for kits?"

"Sure. I just hope that the father is too." Ebony mewed.

"Oh really? Who is the father?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Well," Spottedleaf could see the queen's cheeks heating up. "He's,"

"You don't have to tell, me," Spottedleaf reassured the queen.

"It's ok," Ebony looked down at the stone ground. "He's…"

"Really Ebony you don't have to tell me." Spottedleaf reassured nervously.

"The leader." Ebony finally mewed, her cheeks flaming hot.

Spottedleaf's jaw was wide open. "THE LEADER'S?"

"Yep," Ebony replied bashfully.

"Oh wow! That must be a huge honor!" Spottedleaf giggled.

"Yeah, but you are the only one who knows, beside the other eaves-dropping cats here."

Spottedleaf listened to the sounds of the continuous coughing and moaning in the cave. _Ha, they look too ill to listen to a queen gossip._

"Does the father know?" Spottedleaf asked, trying not to be too nosy.

"He should. In fact he even asked me if I could be his mate," Ebony replied.

Spottedleaf nodded. _  
_

"Hey Spotted?" Ebony mewed.

"Yeah?"

"Although you are my mortal enemy, I think we can be friends," Ebony mewed.

Spottedleaf beamed. _She has such a better attitude now, _she thought. _I think we can really be friends!_

"BROTHERS AND SISTERS! OUR LEADER HAS RETURNED!" Spottedleaf nearly jumped at Rio's yowl, Ebony didn't even flinch. More yowls came, and there were lots of them.

"What's going on? Is it the leader?" Spottedleaf asked frantically.

Ebony beamed. "Terminator is back," she whispered excitedly, and dashed outside of the cave, along with some of the sick cats. _Terminator? _Spottedleaf raced after her.

Crowds and crowds of rogues circled around a high ledge, murmurs of excitement filled the air. She looked around for Tigerclaw, and spotted him amongst the crowd.

He mouthed the words **"THEIR LEADER'S BACK. WHAT DO WE DO?" **Spottedleaf shrugged, and mouthed back **"I DON'T KNOW? I'M SCARED."** Tigerclaw nodded, and turned to the high ledge.

Cobra, Freeze, and Rio, padded up onto a ledge below it looking towards the crowd. "BROTHERS AND SISTERS! AFTER TWO WHOLE DAYS, OUR LEADER HAS FINALLY RETURNED!" Cobra redundantly shouted, and in return, thousands of rogues cheered and roared.

"AND HE HAS BROUGHT SOME MORE CAPTIVES WITH HIM!" Freeze shouted next.

Spottedleaf looked beside her, and saw that Ebony was beaming with pride.

"AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HE CAUGHT," Rio yowled, looking smugly at Tigerclaw and the other captives.

"THUNDERCLAN!" the trio shouted in unison. The crowd roared. Spottedleaf was shaking and she felt like crying again, and saw the other captive looking in fear, Tigerclaw shaking his head in disbelief.

"BROTHERS AND SISTERS! I HAVE RETURNED!" A roar came from the high ledge, and cats pelted out of the ledge, leaping down to the ground, and in the center, a masked and caped tom appeared.

The crowd roared at the sight of their leader. Spottedleaf heard a gasp right next to her, and it was from Ebony.

"I'm going to go by Tigerclaw now," Spottedleaf mewed to Ebony, but Ebony was too distracted to notice. Spottedleaf padded over to Tigerclaw, staying as close to him as possible.

She began to cry. Freedom was lost to all the Clans. _StarClan. Please help us. We need you now. _She prayed.

The masked tom/Terminator's cape, made of torn-up red material, flew in the air. "My dear brother and sisters," his voice sounded like thunder striking rocks, "after all our hard work, we have finally taken over the forest and all the Clan's territory."

All the rogues cheered, finally happy they would get the territory all to themselves.

"What will we do with the Clan cats?" a voice came from the crowd, presumably Scourge's.

"We, one by one, will kill them all." Terminator mewed.

The crowd roared even more. "Now, I have something to show you." Terminator turned around and went into the cave from the high ledge. There was some struggling between him and another cat.

What he brought, shocked all the Clan cats.

It was Bluestar, tied up with vines and twigs, a vine blocking her mouth to speak.

Both Tigerclaw and Spottedleaf looked in disbelief, Spottedleaf on the verge of tears.

"This is the leader of ThunderClan, and she will be the first one to die," Terminator sneered, glaring at the Bluestar.

_No, not our leader, _Spottedleaf sobbed to herself.

"And we caught her deputy too." Terminator continued, shoving Redtail out of the cave. Spottedleaf was even more heartbroken when she saw her brother tied up also.

"Apparently some of their warriors tried to defend their territory and tried to drive us out. But they were immediately killed." Terminator continued, going inside the small cave.

"And we caught_ ALL_ of ThunderClan!" More and more cat were shoved down into the large cavern, all being pushed by rogues. Grief-stricken looks were on all of ThunderClan's faces. She even saw the kits, tied up with their mothers.

"WHEN WILL WE KILL THEM?" a she-cat's voice came from the crowd.

"We will round up the rest of the Clan cats at sunset. I will send each of you in groups, AND KILL ANY CAT THAT CHALLENGES YOU."

Terminators face formed into a sadistic smile. He began to laugh, which sounded cynical. He turned to the crowd of apprentices and Clan cats.

"And we will kill them one by one, every little Clan cat, UNTIL THERE ARE NO MORE! AND THE TERRITORY WILL BE OURS!" The crowd cheered and roared even more, and all the Clan cats shivered and flinched.

"And when will we kill them, you ask?" Terminator continued, one eye open forming a evil grin.

Spottedleaf could hear Tigerclaw growling and hissing.

"TONIGHT!" the leader finally meowed.

Spottedleaf wept. _OH STARCLAN! WHERE ARE YOU?_

* * *

_**I'm pretty sure you all thought that this chapter was kind of problematic. You are all probably wondering why Bluestar was tied up, and why Ebony acted so weird. I promise you things will be less confusing in the next chapter... I hope.**_

_**~CrazyCatLady9**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_YAY! Finally a long chapter to digest! I will warn you that you may see a OOC Tigerclaw, Bluestar, and Redtail. OK _****_maybe an OOC THUNDERCLAN._****  
**

**WARNING: Violence towards cats by other cats.**

* * *

{_POV: Tigerclaw_, _Spottedleaf_}

Tigerclaw could see the many tears coming down Spottedleaf's face.

"NO YOU WILL-" Tigerclaw's screech was blocked out by Spottedleaf's tail.

"Just don't. It's too late for all of us." Spottedleaf mumbled with tears in her eyes.

Tigerclaw sighed. _What are we going to do now? Of course, I will have to become leader when they kill Bluestar and Redtail- _Suddenly, Tigerclaw remembered something, something very important a cat got when becoming leader.

"_Spottedleaf!_" he hissed to the weeping tortoise-shell. She looked at him, tears clouding her eyes.

"What?" She hissed back.

"Bluestar can't be killed. She still has some of her 9 lives!" Tigerclaw mewed, but he felt some unhappiness inside of him. He felt anger, that he wasn't going to become leader, or deputy, if Redtail isn't killed.

Tigerclaw heard a yowl, and saw Spottedleaf flinch. He looked onwards to the high ledge, and gasped. Bluestar was pushed off the ledge, struggling to free herself from the vines that entangled her.

Luckily, there were some cats down where she was falling, and they caught her. Bluestar was thrown over in front of the Clan captives, her eyes closed.

Spottedleaf's cries became louder, and she ran over to her leader, checking to see if she was still alive. Tigerclaw dashed over beside her.

"Bluestar, can you hear me?" Spottedleaf mumbled, tears falling from her face.

Suddenly, Tigerclaw looked up to hear another yowl, and he saw Redtail falling from the edge.

_This is INSANE! How can ThunderClan not defend themselves?! _Tigerclaw growled, and he covered the grieving Spottedleaf's eyes so she wouldn't see her brother. And, just like they did with Bluestar, they carried him over to the ThunderClan captives and threw him over to them.

Redtail was thrashing and slashing, writhing in pain from the thorn covered vines entangling him.

Tigerclaw was still covering the now protesting Spottedleaf as more ThunderClan cats were flung over with them.

Spottedleaf managed to remove Tigerclaw's bushy tail from her eyes, which were scraping them, and saw the unpleasant sight in front of her.

Redtail squirming, muffling and mewing, and Bluestar, stiller than a stone, and other ThunderClan cats flinching in fear.

"This is _so_ unlike ThunderClan," Tigerclaw hissed. "They should be fighting for themselves, and not acting like helpless prey."

Spottedleaf felt the tears roll down her eyes again. She saw Tigerclaw shake his head. "You aren't going to cry again, are you?" the tabby groaned.

Spottedleaf suddenly felt angry with him for not taking sympathy of his own Clanmates, but she got the message that he was tired of her weeping.

She hurried over to Redtail, and removed the leaves that tied up his jaws. He gasped, and coughed. "Thanks sis," He mewed. "Go see if Bluestar needs help." He flicked his tail towards his leader.

Spottedleaf nodded, and padded over to Bluestar. The leader was quieter than the others, and Spottedleaf could barely see her flank moving.

"Bluestar. Bluestar? Are you there?" Spottedleaf whispered.

The blue-gray leader's eyes opened ever so slowly. "I'm here" Bluestar's breath was barely audible.

"What?"

"I'm here. Don't worry Spottedleaf."

"I still can't here you, please speak a little louder please."

Bluestar coughed. "Is this loud enough now?"

"Much better." Spottedleaf mewed. The look on Spottedleaf's face changed from comforting to worry. "What did the rogues do to you?"

Bluestar growled. "They invaded our camp, and took everyone, even the kits!" She managed to nod over to the little kits, their facial expressions covered with fear.

Spottedleaf shook her head in despair. "What happened to some of the warriors?" Spottedleaf looked down. "I heard they were killed, for protecting their Clan."

Bluestar nodded. "Those warriors and I did the best we could to keep our territory, but we failed." Tears fell down the leader's face. Spottedleaf heart sank when she saw Bluestar, and wept with her.

"BROTHERS, SISTERS! And captives!" I have very important news! Please direct your attention to me!"

Spottedleaf lifted her face from Bluestar's neck, and saw Terminator padding over to the small cave at the opposite side of the cavern. Ebony appeared and sat next to Terminator, a prideful beam covering her face.

Tigerclaw looked at Spottedleaf in confusion, and Spottedleaf felt her cheeks burning.

"As you know, our dear sister Ebony is pregnant. We would like to reveal the name of the father."

Ebony caught Spottedleaf's glance and looked at her in excitement. Spottedleaf giggled hysterically, her Clanmates exchanging looks.

"It is his." Ebony mewed, nudging Terminator.

Surprised gasps from the rogues came from the crowd, and murmurs were exchanged among them.

The couple touched noses, and they over to talk to a group of other rogues.

"Isn't that such great news?" Spottedleaf mewed excitedly to Tigerclaw, unaware of the threat within.

Tigerclaw's mouth was agape, and his eye twitching. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IS A _GOOD _THING?"

"Sorry Tigerclaw." Spottedleaf's head hung low. "It's just that I am happy for Ebony."

"HAPPY?! HA! FOR A ROGUE! THEY ARE OUR ENEMIES." Tigerclaw retorted. "THINK ABOUT YOUR CLANMATES."

Spottedleaf's heart sank. She looked Bluestar and Redtail. "Tigerclaw is right. Put your Clanmates first, not your enemies." Bluestar mewed sternly, while Redtail nodded in agreement.

Spottedleaf dipped her head, and turned to look at the crowd of cats. _What am I going to do? My Clanmates need me the most, but what about Ebony? _

"Over here!" Spottedleaf turned to see Ebony and Terminator padding towards her. She turned around to Tigerclaw, and he shook his head to tell her no.

"This is the ThunderClan captive that helped me while you were away. Her name is Spotted, Spotted," Ebony kept attempting to say Spottedleaf's name.

"Its Spottedleaf" the tortoise-shell mewed.

"OH YEAH, I REMEMBER NOW!" Ebony mewed triumphantly.

Terminator exchanged a caring glance towards Ebony, and stepped closer to Spottedleaf. The medicine cat tensed up.

"I believe," Terminator sneered, "I have seen you before."

Spottedleaf's eyes slowly widened. "I-I don't recall, sir, a time when," she mewed nervously.

The masked tom still had the sinister look on his face. To Spottedleaf's relief, Ebony noticed.

"Um, maybe we should go back over there." She nudged her mate to follow her. As they padded away, Ebony turned to Spottedleaf. "I'm getting more pains in my belly. I need you to give me my herbs later." Then she left, waving goodbye with her tail, Spottedleaf copying back.

She turned to see Tigerclaw shaking his head. "Spottedleaf, you have been hypnotized by the enemy."

Spottedleaf felt anger boiling inside of her, her eye twitched. "NO I HAVE NOT. It's just that I have been keeping up on my duties as a medicine cat."

"To the enemy," Redtail popped in. "You haven't even started on checking for wounds on us, sis."

_Thanks for rubbing it in, Redtail, _Spottedleaf thought irritably. _First Tigerclaw, now my brother, and who's next? Bluestar?_

"They are right, Spottedleaf," Bluestar mewed, "it is not helping the four Clans if you are healing and taking care of the enemy."

_And my theory proved me correct, _Spottedleaf sighed.

"But, I'm only doing what the captor says to stay alive! Plus, it wasn't my decision to help heal!" Spottedleaf mewed defiantly.

"Oh really?" Tigerclaw retorted, "I remember the excited expression on your face when you went to fetch herbs for those mangy-pelted fox-faces."

Spottedleaf gave Tigerclaw the evil eye. "Hey, remember what Bluestar said before we went on the journey?"

Tigerclaw looked at her curiously. "What did she say?"

Spottedleaf snickered. "To not quarrel at all on the journey. Don't you remember?" Spottedleaf finished with clenched teeth.

"OH! THAT'S RIGHT! I REMEMBER! THANK YOU CRAZY-MEDICINE-CAT-WHO-ATTEMPED-TO-KILL-ME-WHEN-I-MADE-AN-INNOCENT-JOKE-ABOUT-HER!"

"**INNOCENT!" **Spottedleaf had enough. She swiped her unsheathed claws across Tigerclaw's face.

Tigerclaw looked at her in shock, the beads of blood coming out of the scratch she made. She was growling and hissing.

"**TIGERCLAW! YOU FOXDUNG! I WILL NO LONGER HELP YOU WITH ANYTHING, FROM NOW ON, ****YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN!****" **Spottedleaf screeched. Even the rogues chattering looked over at the loathing she-cat, let alone the entire cavern.

Tigerclaw still had the look of shock on his face. Even Bluestar's eyes were wide open.

"Oh my StarClan. What did those rogues do to my sister? She's a beast now!" Redtail mewed in shock at his littermate.

Spottedleaf was heaving heavily, tears of anger rolled down her face. She was angry at everyone, everything, even the StarClan cats of Silverpelt.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore with you. I'm going over to see Ebony," Spottedleaf mumbled, her voice shaky, and dashed over to the small cave.

The room contained much more space, thanks to Spottedleaf and her healing. There were only just a few ill cats.

"SPOTTED!" Spottedleaf was glad to hear Ebony's welcoming mew.

"Ebony!" Spottedleaf mewed, rushing over to the queen.

The dark brown she-cat's facial expression was of worry. "I heard your preaching and screeching. What happened?"

Spottedleaf's cheeks were on fire. "Oh no ha ha! Nothing, happened…"

"Did you get into a fight with Tiger-whatever?"

"Well, um, yeah, you could tell…"

"Why?"

"Well, he was just being a fox face."

"Are you two mates?"

"STARCLAN NO! We are just," Spottedleaf was blushing, "Really good friends…"

Ebony giggled. "That's what they all say."

"Have you been listening to those rogues? They've got it all wrong! MEDICINE CATS _CAN'T_ EVER HAVE MATES. PERIOD."

"Ok ok ok sorry Spotted."

Spottedleaf sighed. "It's ok, I'm pretty sure we will get long later on. After all, there is forgiveness." Spottedleaf thought to herself, _Is there forgiveness? _

"Well, I have been getting signs of labor, lately." Ebony looked down at her swollen belly. "I think they could come tomorrow."

Spottedleaf shook her head. "They are not going to come tomorrow, trust me. But that would depend on how long you have been pregnant."

"Well," Ebony was thinking on how long she had been carrying kits.

"Three, four moons? I-I don't know Spotted."

"EXECUTION TIME!"

Spottedleaf flinched at the rogue's voice.

"Oh no…" Spottedleaf began to weep. She felt the soft fur of Ebony's tail, moving up and down against her back. "It's ok Spotted."

"ALL CLAN CATS COME HERE PLEASE! THUNDERCLAN LEADER GOES FIRST!"

Spottedleaf's paw moved slowly forward. _I don't want to die!_

She saw a group of rogues dash towards her, and grab her and lift her in the air.

"EBONY, HELP!" Spottedleaf screeched at the top of her chest.

Ebony was padding towards her, but staying at a distance. The small mob of rogues carrying her exited the cave, and she saw the anxious, sympathetic look on Ebony's face, who was at the entrance of the cave.

Spottedleaf was thrown into the throng of the Clan cats. She hurried to find Tigerclaw and ThunderClan, who were first in line. She rushed over to Redtail and Tigerclaw, staying extra close to them. What surprised her was that they didn't looked depressed or scared or sad, but neutral, almost happy. In fact, all of the Clan cats did, and, very much to her surprise, even Bluestar seemed ok.

Spottedleaf realized she was the only Clan cat with tears in her eyes. Every other cat seemed COMPLETELY fine. It was so strange.

"What's going on?" Spottedleaf hissed to Redtail.

Redtail beamed. "WE'VE GOT A PLAN!" he giggled.

"A plan to beat these fox-faces at their own game." Tigerclaw sneered, walking over next to Redtail.

"What _is_ the plan?" Spottedleaf asked anxiously, leaning over to Redtail.

Redtail still had that weird, excited look on his face. He leaned over to his sister's ear and whispered the surprise.

Spottedleaf jumped back. "YOU DO REALIZE WE COULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS EAR-"

"SSSSSHHHHHH!" Tigerclaw clamped his tail over her mouth. "The rogues with hear you!"

"MKJGJFOFKGJGVMF?" Spottedleaf mewed through muffled in-understandably.

"Your time has come, _Bluestar_," Terminator sneered, every cat watching the scene.

"TO DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All the rogues cheered. Bluestar had a mock depressed look on her face, pretending to be sad.

All of the Clan cats snickered, much to all the rogues' confusion.

Unfortunately, Terminator heard all four Clans' excited chattering. "SHUT UP CLAN CATS! YOU WILL DIE WHEN IT'S YOUR TURN!"

"OK. Teehee hee hee…" all the four Clans said in unison.

Terminator gave a confused look, then shook his head, and continued the preamble to the execution.

He lifted his face to swipe, ready to claw off Bluestar's ear. Bluestar, pretended to cower in fear, holding back a snicker.

Spottedleaf's eyes shut fully closed when she heard the slice and the thump.

"OPEN YOUR EYES." She heard Tigerclaw hiss to her. Slowly, with squinted eyes, she could make out what seemed to be Terminator leaning over a lying Bluestar.

_Oh no, Bluestar lost her 8__th__ life_ Spottedleaf thought, her heart sinking. Although she knew the order of events to come, she still felt horrible for her leader.

She saw the leader being dragged to the center. _How was he able to wipe out one of her lives with a single paw?- _Spottedleaf was pushed up onto the slightly elevate stone.

She was next.

_Oh StarClan no. _Spottedleaf got into a fighting stance, a scowl on her face, as Terminator circled her.

"Oh, what do we have here? It's the beloved medicine cat." Terminator retorted sadistically.

Spottedleaf felt a revolting shiver go all the way across her spine. _Hurry up Bluestar!_ Spottedleaf thought hopelessly. She looked over to Redtail and Tigerclaw, seeking their help.

They were attempting to rescue her, but the guarding rogues, who were blocking their way, immediately put a stop to their attempt.

Terminator snickered at the scene. "Too late, you can't rescue your lover now. Heh heh heh."

Spottedleaf jumped away when she felt the rogue leader's flank brush against her's.

She hissed, and kept backing away from him as he kept following her every move. Suddenly the chase resembled a game of cat and mouse, Spottedleaf running in circles from Terminator.

Unfortunately, the rogues were blocking her exit. Plus, if she escaped, she would be killed right on the spot, no matter how fast she ran.

"TERMINATOR!" Spottedleaf and Terminator came to a halt, and to Spottedleaf's relief, that voice was of Ebony's.

"HOW DARE YOU! CHASING MY BEST FRIEND AROUND, PURSUING HER DEATH? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ebony yowled.

"She is a Clan cat, Ebony. SHE MUST BE KILLED! SHE IS NOT YOUR SILLY LITTLE FRIEND!" Terminator hissed back. "NOW..." he turned back to Spottedleaf, "WHERE WERE WE?"

**"WE WERE _GOING_ TO SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM YOU FOX DUNG!"**

Spottedleaf beamed at the voice. All the cats in the room stopped what they were doing. The rogues looked in horror at the sight, the Clan captives in amazement in joy.

At the top of a rogue who carried her, Bluestar was standing there, a battle-hungry look on her face.

* * *

_**Anybody else here on the edge of their seats? Eh, probably not. Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, minus the OOCness. Also, I am currenlty working on another fan fiction, with chapter 1 on the way. Just to let you know.**_

_**~CrazyCatLady9**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi guys! Wow three reviewers! I know thats not **_**_a lot, but I'm just glad that I actually have some. _**

**_My recent reviewer, .7, asked what joke Tigerclaw made on Spottedleaf in the last chapter. Well, I'm sorry that you got confused. In the previous chapters, Chapter 2 specifically, Tigerclaw kept calling Spottedleaf names, and he poked fun at her because of her supposed "romantic" dream involving her and a TigerClan warrior._**

**_Anyways, here it is, Chapter 10!_**

**WARNING: Blood, death of cats, and the death of an important character.**

* * *

{_POV: Spottedleaf, Tigerclaw}_

The rogues yowled and screeched in horror at the sight of Bluestar awoken from the dead.

Terminator let go of Spottedleaf's neck, his facial expression of extreme shock. He turned to look at Spottedleaf straight in the eyes. "I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER," he hissed between clenched teeth, and stalked off of the platform.

Bluestar slowly padded over to him. They stopped right in front of each other.

"NEVER, underestimate the power of the Clans, and the power of STARCLAN!" Bluestar roared. The ThunderClan captives cheered, and even the other Clan cats cheered for their friend-enemy leader.

Terminator spat. "We shall have a battle. YOU. ME. MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, YOUR CLANMATES, WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH. AND I WILL KILL YOU 'TILL YOU RUN OUT OF YOUR LIVES!"

The rogues cheered for their leader, and the Clan cats growled and hissed.

Tigerclaw nodded, beaming with pride, and looked over to Spottedleaf. She also, did the same thing.

"THE CLAN CATS WILL WIN!" Redtail shouted patriotically, and all of the Clan cats chanted with him.

"NOOOO, THE LEAGUE OF BROTHERS AND SISTERS _ALWAYS _WIN!" Tiny's high-pitched voice rang from the crowd of rogues, and the other side cheered for themselves.

_So that's what they are called, The League. _Tigerclaw thought.

_There called The League, hm? _Spottedleaf thought at the same time.

"Spottedleaf!" Spottedleaf turned around to Ebony's pant. "I need help! I'm, getting, cramps!" The tortoise-shell rushed over to catch the falling queen.

Tigerclaw, at that moment, saw Spottedleaf help the queen Ebony over to the small cave, being followed by a couple of ThunderClan queens.

He looked back over, and joined his side of Clanmates outside of the cave.

He padded quickly in a line with his Clanmates through the flying fur of the battle. He almost slipped on some newly spilled blood.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a rogue flung onto him, slashing and clashing at his throat. Tigerclaw tried to fling the rogue off, but the rogue was clawing hard into his throat.

Gasping for breath, he unsheathed his extremely long claws, and slashed away at the rogue's belly.

Thankfully, the rogue let go, and scrambled farther out of Tigerclaw's sight to pelt onto another cat.

Out of the bloody mist surrounding him, he saw Redtail struggling with Freeze, who was pinning him down.

The tabby rushed over to the scene, helping his Clanmate by leaping onto the gray rogue, making them tumble off of the ThunderClan deputy.

The two fighting cats rose, and slashed at each other's throats, bellies. Fur flew everywhere.

After flinging Freeze off over to the ground, he stumbled upon the body of a cat. He saw several others too, along with the bones of the cats dead many nights ago, covering the stone terrain with bones.

It was worse than any battle Tigerclaw had ever fought to this day.

It was a living nightmare.

* * *

Spottedleaf shook her head. She was nauseous from the sounds of the battle, and the scene that was before her.

Some of the ThunderClan queens that joined her when Ebony gave birth were circling the queen, murmuring to each other worriedly. Willowpelt, Spottedleaf's sister, was staying to help her medicine cat sister rather than fight, and she was lying down, wrapping her tail around the two newborn kits.

"Is everything alright? Is Ebony okay?" Willowpelt asked worriedly.

"Let me see," Spottedleaf replied, nudging her way through the small crowd of she-cats.

Ebony was breathing quickly, and inaudibly.

"Spottedleaf," she panted.

"Yes what is it?" Spottedleaf whispered back.

"Can I see my kits?"

Spottedleaf nodded to Willowpelt, and went and carefully picked up each kit, one at a time, and carried them over to the new mother.

Ebony beamed at the small mewling kits.

"What are you going to name them?"

* * *

Tigerclaw was suddenly knocked over. He was pinned down, by Tiny.

"YOU KNEW THAT I WOULD GET REVENGE, DID YOU?!" the small rogue cackled sadistically.

Tigerclaw hissed and growled, trying to pry the small black cat off of him.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE KITTYPET FROM ALL THOSE MOONS AGO!"

"HAHAHAHA! YEAH I AM. NOW LOOK AT ME. I'M PINNING _YOU _DOWN NOW!"

Tiny's cold-blooded laughter rang out from the sounds of battle cries and yowls.

Luckily, Tigerclaw managed to get the small cat off of him, and pinned Scourge down.

"Look who's got the last laugh now?" Tigerclaw taunted.

Scourge let out a tiny roar, scratching and slashing at Tigerclaw's belly.

Tigerclaw winced at the sharp pains newly made in his belly.

Tigerclaw slashed at the little cat's throat, and Scourge writhed under the tabby's weight.

"I GIVE UP! BUT THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE ME! I WILL GET MY REVENGE NEXT TIME TIGERPAW!" Tiny hissed, and he freed himself, and scrambled away.

"IT'S TIGERCLAW NOW YOU BADGER-DUNG!"

Now, Tigerclaw stood there surrounded by the red mist. He could here the muffled sounds of battle, but then, Cobra appeared.

Alone.

* * *

"I want to name this little kit," Ebony laid her tail on the dark brown she-kit, "Ebony Jr.!"

"Ummm," Spottedleaf replied; Willowpelt giggled nearby.

"I'm just kidding! I want to name her Dusk, because of her pelt. And I want to name her," Ebony laid her tail on the brown-black-and-white spotted she-kit, "Leaf, after the end of your name, Spotted."

Spottedleaf beamed with joy.

"I just hope that they will live to be strong and courageous cats when they grow up," Ebony sighed.

Spottedleaf tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean? You are going to be ok."

"No, I'm not. I feel my life slipping away from me," Ebony replied, her breath suddenly shortening.

"Ebony!" Spottedleaf rushed closer to Ebony's side, "You are going to be ok. You just lost a little more blood than you should have. You are going to be OKAY!"

Ebony looked directly into Spottedleaf's eyes, and shook her head. "I am going to die. I am sorry Spotted."

Spottedleaf shook her head. "I'm the medicine cat. You are NOT going to die. Okay? But I will check you again, just to be sure."

"Maybe we should ask another queen to see if she will be ok," Willowpelt chimed in.

"Good idea sis. Hey Speckletail," Spottedleaf mewed to the golden and brown queen behind her.

"Yes?," the eldest queen replied.

"Ebony thinks she is going to die. I don't think so, but has anything like this happened to another queen?"

"I don't think I can recall a time when…"

"Oh, ok."

"How much blood did she lose?"

"A little more than she should have, but I think she will be ok."

"Are you sure? Is this her first litter?"

Spottedleaf nodded, and turned to Ebony, but wasn't pleased at Ebony's current condition.

The new mother was lying down, her eyes closed.

The medicine cat rested her head on Ebony's flank, and it was burning hot.

"Ebony?"

No reply.

Spottedleaf sighed. "You are going to be ok. I hope you realize that."

Still, there was no reply.

"Ebony? Are you there?"

The queen was sleeping, and was breathing normally, and so were her kits, lying against their mother..

Spottedleaf sighed with relief. "Let's leave them alone for just a little bit."

She beckoned her tail to the queens, and they followed their medicine cat out of the small cave, Willowpelt padding right behind them.

They all sat down in a small corner in the cavern. It wasn't important to her, but in the corner of her eye, Spottedleaf could see a shadow figure enter the small cave where Ebony and her kits rested.

* * *

Tigerclaw growled, and got into a fighting position.

"WELL, IF IT ISN'T SPOTTEDLEAF'S LOVER. _TIGERCLAW,_" Cobra sneered.

"FOR THE LAST TIME. WE ARE NOT LOVERS COBRA!" Tigerclaw yowled back.

And with that, Tigerclaw pounced on the other tabby, clawing at his face, but Cobra flung Tigerclaw off him, and Tigerclaw landed with a booming thud.

"NICE TRY, THUNDERCLAN DUNG!"

Cobra then raced over to Tigerclaw, who was just rising, and pinned him down.

"Too bad you don't get to see your beloved Spottedleaf anymore," Cobra taunted. Tigerclaw growled felling the power of TigerClan rush through him.

"REST IN PIECES, CLAN CAT!"

"**ENOUGH!**" Tigerclaw screeched, and fully extended his claws, and tore down his stomach, and he sunk his teeth into the other tabby's neck, hard. Tigerclaw felt rushes of joy go through him when he felt Cobra's flank go cold.

Cobra froze, and fell to the ground. Tigerclaw laughed with victory, and he padded away.

Tigerclaw snickered. The sounds of battle were lowering and lowering, until there was nearly no noise at all.

* * *

More and more cats were stumbling into the large cavern. Spottedleaf, with her herbs, took her Clanmates' advice and only healed the Clan cats, leaving the rogues be.

"I am going to go an check on Ebony now," mewed the medicine cat to her self, and Spottedleaf left the last Clan cat to go over to the cave.

She walked inside the cave. Nobody else was there. Just her, the kits, and the sleeping Ebony.

Spottedleaf walked over to the queen. The kits were mewling, loudly.

"Hey Ebony… it's me, Spottedleaf."

There was no reply. Ebony probably couldn't hear her over the sounds of little Dusk and Leaf.

The kits crawled over to Spottedleaf, sniffing her while mewing.

She giggled at the kits' curiosity.

"Not now, little ones. I must check on you mother."

But the kits kept mewling, and tugged on her, one of the kits even bit her.

It only pinched a little to Spottedleaf, and she gently picked up each kit, one at a time, putting them right beside their mother.

Spottedleaf put her head on Spottedleaf's flank.

Ebony wasn't breathing.

Spottedleaf gasped, and flinched in horror.

"EBONY! EBONY!" Spottedleaf screeched, shaking the queen. Not even one of Ebony's eyelids opened.

"Oh no, no no no no no. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Spottedleaf sniffed around the area where Ebony was, in search for anything that could have caused this. She checked the kits too, and luckily, they were fine.

Suddenly, Spottedleaf saw half-eaten berries. Carefully, she sniffed them, and flinched at the sinisterly familiar smell.

They were yew berries. But before Spottedleaf could think about how they got there:

"YOU,YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

Spottedleaf flung her head around.

Rio was standing tail-lengths away from her.

Spottedleaf was completely frozen. "What? I didn't kill her! I swear!"

"YES YOU DID," Rio growled, a murderous look on her face, "AND YOU TRIED TO KILL THE KITS TOO!"

Instead of fear, Spottedleaf felt anger, and her pelt was hot with rage. "I will tell you this again," she hissed, "I DID NOT KILL HER! SHE WAS MY FRIEND! I SUSPECT YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Rio snickered, and got into a battling position. Spottedleaf shielded the kits behind her.

The black-and-gray she-cat circled Spottedleaf, who was backing away, in order to keep the rogue from hurting the kits.

"I can smell it all over you medicine cat! You smell of the poison you fed her!"

Spottedleaf growled. _Think Spottedleaf! Think! Remember all the battle moves Thrushpelt taught you!_

And because of that, Spottedleaf was the first to attack, leaping and slashing at Rio's face.

The two she-cats were lead out of the cave, and all of the surrounding cats backed away.

Spottedleaf felt the stinging pain in her stomach when Rio kept clawing at her stomach, cynically laughing.

Spottedleaf leaped off from her opponent, trying to overcome her dizziness, and she was suddenly pinned down.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I WILL GET MY REVENGE! NO, NOT TOMORROW, NO NOT NEXT WEEK, BUT RIGHT NOW!" Rio taunted sadistically.

Spottedleaf prayed, and she was getting ready to be admitted into StarClan, before:

"GET OFF OF OUR SISTER!" Spottedleaf was relieved to hear her siblings, and to feel the sharp claws of Rio digging into her flesh un-attach from her. She opened her clenched eyes, and saw Willowpelt looking down at her, Redtail joining her.

"Are you ok Spottedleaf?" They both mewed in unison.

Spottedleaf nodded, and rose from the stone ground.

"Where's Tigerclaw?" Spottedleaf asked.

Redtail just shrugged. He looked over and saw Bluestar padding quickly over to them, and he also saw Rio stumbling out of the cavern.

"What a good fight you put up there Spottedleaf," Bluestar mewed. "You still have your warrior spirit."

Spottedleaf sighed with joy, and dipped her head. "Thank you Bluestar."

The leader nodded. "There has been no sign of Tigerclaw, or Terminator. Any of you warriors volunteer to search for him?"

"I want to go Bluestar!" Spottedleaf mewed, eager to find her old friend.

Bluestar shook her head. "I won't permit that. It's too dangerous, and they could-"

"I CAN PROTECT MYSELF. MY FRIEND IS OUT THERE MY LEADER! I MUST FIND HIM!"

"I can find him for you Spottedleaf!" A small ThunderClan kit mewed.

All of the other kits repeated his words, until a queen hushed them.

Bluestar sighed. "Alright fine, but be EXTREMELY CAREFUL! Warn the other Clans!" She nodded to Spottedleaf, and the medicine cat hurried out of the cavern.

Spottedleaf ran through the red mist, nearly tripping over a pair of bones.

She was glad that no one saw her, but unfortunately, the rogue leader Terminator, standing above a dead cat, saw her figure many fox-lengths away.

* * *

_**NO! Not Ebony! Ok probably some of you who don't like OCs are probably glad that she is dead. But still. Also, what about their kits? Later on in the story, I will reveal their destiny. **_

**_Any of you have an idea of who Terminator's real identity is? Tell me who you think it is in the reviewer's section._**

**_And Chapters 13 and beyond might take me a little while longer. Also, I have another fanfiction, so their might be a little delay in uploading new chapters._**

**_Thank you for reading! Tune in next time!_**

**_~CrazyCatLady9_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the late update. I was working really hard on my other **_**_fan fiction. Anyways I tried to write this chapter like I would with Creepypasta. But that didn't go well. This chapter isn't that creepy..._**

* * *

{_POV: Spottedleaf_}

The tortoise-shell medicine cat panted when she exited the red mist, and entered the dark, night-covered WindClan-ShadowClan terrain.

She flopped down on the ground, exhausted. Spottedleaf couldn't find Tigerclaw anywhere. Not even through the mist. She was afraid to call out to him, afraid that Terminator would find her.

She found a bush to hide under, keeping her eyes out watching for the tabby she sought, and also keeping an eye out for Terminator.

The environment around her was gloomy, and shady, giving her the willies from its unsettling atmosphere.

Carefully, she stuck her nose out of the bush, and sniffed the air. No scent of Tigerclaw.

Spottedleaf sighed, trying not to imagine the worst that could have happened to him.

_What if Terminator got him? What if he escaped? Perhaps he took shelter in another Clan, maybe he went back to Highstones, and he's probably searching for me! Oh Tigerclaw! Where are you?_

_"He is going to be ok."_

Spottedleaf jumped at the mew. She looked around frantically, hoping that it wasn't Terminator.

She twitched when she heard a twig snap, and held back a scream when she heard a giggle.

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN WAS THAT! _She thought anxiously.

The voice of the giggles did not sound like Terminator at all. In fact, they sounded very, youthful.

Almost like a kit.

_Uh oh, _Spottedleaf flattened her ears in worry, _a kit tried to find me._

"Hey little kit. What are you doing out here? Go back to Highstones little one."

No reply.

Spottedleaf tilted her head. "Little kit?"

Suddenly, Spottedleaf felt a chilling cold spot, leaning over her. Spottedleaf shivered. It wasn't even cold out, the abnormal cold stood out from the damp, warm temperature.

She turned around, ever so slowly. A small flashing light was on her shoulder. Scared to even move, Spottedleaf watched the orb circle her. She thought she could see a tiny little facial expression inside the orb.

Spottedleaf blinked. It was gone.

Spottedleaf sighed. "Thank goodness. It's gone."

"No I'm not," mewed the glowing kit that suddenly appeared before her.

Spottedleaf let out a brief screech, and she leaped back from the confused phantom.

"Do not be afraid Spottedleaf. I am from StarClan, with a message for you," the kit mewed reassuringly.

Spottedleaf stood there hunched up, and blinked.

"W-who a-a-are y-y-you?" Spottedleaf stuttered.

"I am Petalkit," the kit dipped her head, "Oneclaw's apprentice."

"ONECLAW'S?!"

"Yes, I am the kit that you saw before you were captured."

Spottedleaf began to weep, sniffing every time she looked at the ghost. "Oh you p-poor thing. What happened to you?"

There was a long pause, and Spottedleaf kept shivering at the unsettling depressed look on the kit's tilted face.

"...is not who he seems," the kit whispered

Spottedleaf titled her head in confusion. She couldn't here what name the kit said.

"Who?"

The kit still had the blank stare on her face.

"Who he? Who is he?"

No reply. The kit just floated there.

"Please tell me! Who is he?!"

"Spottedleaf! Is that you?!"

Spottedleaf jumped to see Oneclaw rushing towards her. To her dismay, his wounds looked freshly new.

She looked around for the ghostly kit, but it was gone.

"What happened Spottedleaf?! Lionheart and Whitestorm and their patrol came to our border, anxious why the rest of their Clanmates weren't at camp." Spottedleaf began to tear up.

"Oneclaw, the four Clans are in dire straits! Cats lost their lives in a bloody battle for our territory against a group of rogues! Tigerclaw and I were taken prisoner, and we were treated like slaves. ThunderClan was taken prisoner, even Bluestar was taken with them. We risked our lives, Oneclaw! Tell the rest of the Clans of this terrible tragedy, before more cats go to StarClan!"

Oneclaw tried to comfort the weeping medicine cat.

"Hey Spottedleaf, if this is too much to ask, but have you seen my apprentice. She went missing and she hasn't returned. Do you know if the rogues took her?"

Spottedleaf's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't tell him, she just couldn't! It would devastate him.

"Well, Oneclaw, I-I don't know how to say this, but… but…" Spottedleaf choked out, her voice shaky.

The ShadowClan warrior looked at her in confusion. "Did something happen to her?"

"IT WAS THE ROGUES' FAULT!" Spottedleaf cried out. "THEY KILLED HER! I'M SORRY!"

She collapsed to the ground, weeping. Oneclaw kneeled down to comfort her, a distraught look in his eyes.

"It's ok Spottedleaf. She is with StarClan now."

Spottedleaf nodded, her eyes looking towards the ground.

He then rose. "I am going to tell my Clan the news, and I won't forget to mention this to Lionheart and Whitestorm."

Spottedleaf raised her head to look at him, but he already left, and Spottedleaf could see a very bad looking scar down his back.

That scar looked familiar to her, for some reason.

_VERY _familiar.

She shook her head. _It's just a regular scar, _she thought as she walked throughout the chilling terrain, desperately searching for Tigerclaw's scent.

_What if I don't find him? What if he went back to Highstones? What if I am proclaimed dead. What if I am alone? Terminator could be roaming this area right now. Hopefully Oneclaw informed his Clan about the rogues._

Spottedleaf's head ran with many thoughts. She was alone.

All alone.

No other cat or a fresh scent in sight.

Spottedleaf's belly growled. She decided to go hunting, and sniffed the terrain for just one scent of prey.

_Squirrel, _she thought, mesmerized by the mouth-watering smell. She followed the scent, and, to her triumph, there it was, eating an acorn.

Crouching into position, Spottedleaf gazed hungrily at the small creature. She pounced.

"SPOTTEDLEAF! THERE YOU ARE!"

She fell with a thud at Tigerclaw's surprised voice. She turned around quickly, ignoring the freed squirrel.

She was too happy to see the tabby that she completely forgot her hunger, and she ran to him, and nearly knocked him over.

Tigerclaw, wide eyed, looked at the jovially laughing tortoise-shell. She buried her face in his neck.

"I am so happy you are ok," Spottedleaf whispered through his ear.

Tigerclaw beamed. "Same here, Crazy Medicine Cat."

Spottedleaf hissed playfully in reply.

"We won, Spottedleaf. Victory came to all the Clans."

Spottedleaf giggled, and the two touched noses.

Spottedleaf felt a warmth inside of her, covering her from ear to paw. "We won, we won, we won."

"Or so you think."

Spottedleaf heard herself shriek, and she felt dizzy, her surroundings blurry.

"SPOTTEDLEAF!-DMDVJSDVKDJVSDKSFK"

Spottedleaf felt the stinging pain along her side, and she blacked out.

* * *

**GASP! Petalkit! If you haven't read Cats of the Clans, then you probably wouldn't know who she is. Petalkit was a very young ShadowClan apprentice, who died mysteriously. The name of her mentor was unknown. So thats why I made her my OC's apprentice. In just a few chapters, there is going to be a really huge twist. Only spoiler I'm giving you! Ufufufufufu... (OwO) _(Sorry I had to laugh like PC-98 Marisa Kirisame)._****_  
_**

**_Oh and Chapter 12 is going to be a rather short chapter. And actually, it won't feature any characters included in this chapter. It will mainly focus on the main character of the entire Warriors franchise..._**

**_Yep, good old Firestar! Known as Rusty back then, the next chapter will feature him reflecting on the battle between the rogues and the Clan Cats._**

**_Make sure to tune in next time!_**

**_~CrazyCatLady_**


End file.
